O Gato de Rua Sem Dona
by Mache-chin
Summary: Train é um policial muito habilidoso e condecorado por sua bravura. Por outro lado, ele nunca teve compaixão ao prender pessoas por um pequeno delito ou remorso ao julgar inocentes. Em uma noite tudo muda... Ele conhece Saya, uma linda e famosa advogada.


1= Black Cat não me pertence, mas se pertencesse o Train casava com a Saya e, claro, ela não morreria.

2= A parte em negrito é a "dupla personalidade" do Train e a entre parênteses é meu comentário.

**Oneshot**

**O Gato de Rua Sem Dona**

_~ Train Pov's ~_

_Mais uma noite cansativa e cheia de tédio... Por que eu ainda continuo trabalhando com cães gananciosos como aqueles membros da delegacia? Pagar as contas é meu único objetivo, então, se eu não tivesse sido encontrado pelo Creed, nosso delegado, sabendo manusear tão bem uma arma, provavelmente eu tentaria virar um assassino profissional mesmo! Mas eu não tive opção..._

_Eu era uma criança, e um órfão ladrão vagando pelas ruas de uma cidade nunca receberá compaixão de terceiros. Alías, eu também não sinto qualquer coisa quando atiro e prendo os condenados. Aprendi desde cedo: é impossível confiar em uma só pessoa em um mundo onde é cada um por si. "Olho por olho, dente por dente!" é uma citação muito utilizada por mim afinal._

_Bem, eu não posso ficar reclamando a noite toda por estar seguindo um caminho que eu mesmo escolhi como policial; quem sabe se eu passar algumas horas bebendo eu possa dar a desculpa da ressaca outra vez...!_

_- Ah... Acabo de me lembrar que o Sven deve estar me esperando pra ir naquele encontro duplo. Como se eu estivesse atrás de mulher, que maluco!_

_**Verdade, mas parar no meio da rua, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e só olhando o nada é menos normal ainda, não é Train? Mais que droga, eu sou a tua consciência, me escuta! Que te custa pegar algumas mulheres depois de ralar tanto naquela porcaria de trabalho onde a sua comoção por dívida pelo tarado do nosso chefe nos fez entrar? Pelo menos faça isso por mim!**_

_- Sou uma pessoa diferente fora da delegacia..._

_**Ah, isso, recomece a andar e me ignore! Ignore o seu outro eu... Mas você sabe, reconhece a realidade, heim Train!... A face que te toma quando está em serviço, a mente que te mostra toda a verdade sobre quem você chama todo o tempo de companheiros, o corpo que lidera suas ações reprimidas... Somos parte um do outro, e se não fosse por mim jamais teríamos chegado até aqui.**_

_- Não é verdade. Eu sei me virar muito bem sem você._

_**O quê? Não sussurre, GRITE! Você consegue se virar sozinho agora, já está no auge da sua fase adulta, o início. Mal completou vinte e dois anos, seu gato de rua, e quer virar as costas para o sucesso que eu construí? Claro, eu, e se dependesse da sua vontade, estaríamos recolhendo restos das lixeiras junto com os ratos até hoje! Ainda prefere se guardar no silêncio; continua criança.**_

_- Mesmo se eu for uma criança com todas as minhas atitudes normais, quero permanecer do mesmo jeito ao invés de me tornar você, o meu outro eu, completamente. E é assim que continuará sendo: de dia trazendo má sorte aos outros e de noite pesando e sentindo as minhas ações diárias. Sou mesmo um simples gato preto de rua, sussurrando na madrugada... Sem dono, sem nada._

_~ Saya Pov's ~_

_- "Saya, cadê você? Sabe quanto tempo eu estou te esperando?"_

_- Ah Rinslet, desculpa, mas eu não vou pro encontro._

_- "Não vem? Como assim você não vem? Vai furar com a sua amiga?"_

_- Não seja tão dramática... Você que saiu ganhando: vai ficar com dois caras em uma noite só, não é mesmo?_

_- "Não vou não; o outro vai faltar também pelo visto."_

_- Verdade? Ah, então eu ia sair perdendo de qualquer jeito!_

_- "Ora, tudo bem... Mas onde é que você está heim, em casa?"_

_- Em uma noite quente de sábado? É claro que não né, fofa! Eu quero é curtir muito a minha folga do trabalho, que já termina a meia-noite de hoje!_

_- "Nem me lembre! A minha também, mas pelo menos eu não vou ficar trancada em um escritório cheio de advogados com ressaca quando acabar!"_

_- E eu tenho sorte por estar com eles ao invés dos atores tarados atuando do seu lado. Que coragem a sua!_

_- "Engraçadinha... Estou desligando; enquanto você fica bebendo na sua discoteca favorita, eu vou esquentar a minha cama."_

_- Que é isso, tenta fechar as pernas pelo menos uma vez na vida!_

_Ri e desliguei o celular. Felizmente a Rinslet ligou quando eu estava no banheiro, e não dava para ouvir tanto o som alto. Ah, eu sou a Saya, por falar nisso! Você, meu querido leitor ou minha querida leitora, vai saber sem uma censura tudo o que me aconteceu naquele dia retratado acima desta agenda de fatos marcantes em minha posse. Geralmente, eu escrevo depois do ocorrido..._

_Dessa vez, não deu para contar o que houve no mesmo dia, mas já posso escrever agora, no dia seguinte. Seja quem estiver lendo isso, este alguém do futuro que encontrou o meu esconderijo secreto para a agenda deve saber que o início da narração já diz tudo sobre o começo da história... Bom, eu sou uma advogada novata no escritório onde eu trabalho, por isso, o menor salário._

_Há dois anos eu tento vencer uma causa importante de assassinato sem os superiores saberem, desvendando pistas e decifrando as explicações loucas do acusado esperando na cela da prisão, que parece ser mais maluco ainda! Há uma semana eu folguei dos casos, e ontem eu resolvi sair do meu apartamento pra curtir a minha discoteca favorita, a Black Cat __**(¬¬ original isso, né?)**__._

_Rinslet Walker é a minha melhor amiga já faz anos. No dia anterior ela recebeu a ligação de um cara que ela tinha conhecido no ensaio da nova novela da qual vai fazer parte, um Inspetor de Polícia chamado Sven Vollfied, e por conta própria marcou um encontro duplo com ele e um amigo dele, me pondo no meio. Obviamente, voltando a citar a conversa por telefone, eu não quis ir._

_Fiquei bebendo Biruku __**(é o nome original de uma cerveja que tem na composição 30% de leite) **__direto, sem me importar com os efeitos no outro dia, até finalmente ELE aparecer. O homem que eu vi entrando pela porta da discoteca e sentando ao meu lado, se escorando no balcão de bebidas, não era da Terra! É sim, ele parecia mais ser um deus de outro planeta, só podia!_

_Pediu o mesmo que eu e começou a beber direto da garrafa, sem copo, da mesma maneira descarada com a qual eu faço. Ele ficou olhando o movimento das ruas pela janela atrás do balconista careca e barrigudo, a única coisa desse lugar que até hoje eu não gosto, com um olhar perdido... Eu resolvi chegar um pouquinho mais perto e tentar a sorte. O deus estava trajado em preto._

_A camisa e a calça comuns pareciam ser de um farrista como qualquer outro, mas a capa e a tatuagem no canto esquerdo do pescoço davam um ar mais perigoso, selvagem a ele. Quando notou a minha aproximação, os seus olhos foram virando bem devagar para mim. Sem mentira: um arrepio veio pela minha espinha toda na hora! A vontade foi de perguntar logo seu nome._

_Antes de ter a chance, ele olhou na direção da garrafa vazia entre minhas mãos e levantou a sua seguida de dois dedos, pedindo ao balconista mais duas Birukus. Depois de o careca escorregar as garrafas pelo balcão e se afastar, ele abriu as duas e me entregou uma, tocando ambas antes de recomeçar a beber._

_- Posso saber a quê estamos comemorando o brinde?_

_- Qualquer coisa... Não se precisa de uma desculpa para beber, mas com a companhia de uma linda desconhecida a história é diferente._

_Ele estava sorrindo, e era ótimo, porque eu também nem conseguia mais esconder o meu sorriso acompanhando o vermelho que invadiu o meu rosto!_

_- Você veio aqui na tentativa de se dar bem com algum cara, com um grupo de amigas ou somente pra beber mesmo?_

_- Só pra beber. Eu gosto desta discoteca, só não do balconista._

_A minha confissão o fez rir, mesmo que muito pouco, mas só aquilo já era um alívio; eu tinha conseguido companhia pro resto da minha estadia ali. Pelo menos eu pensei, mas na verdade estava conquistando uma pra toda noite!_

_- Meu nome é Saya Minatsuki por falar nisso. Muito prazer._

_- Igualmente. Eu sou Train Heartnet._

_Aquele aperto de mão durou menos tempo do que eu gostaria, mas para a minha felicidade começou a tocar a minha música favorita, uma agitada e com ótima letra __**(- -' como eu sou mais original ainda, toquem aí no MP de vocês, o mental, a abertura Daia no Hana).**__ Inconscientemente, comecei a me balançar de um lado pro outro na cadeira, seguindo um ritmo próprio._

_Ele acabou notando a minha alegria e deu o primeiro passo._

_- Esta música é boa... Quer dançar?_

_- Dançar?... Ah, claro, por que não?_

_Ele sorriu um sorriso lindo e me guiou até a pista de dança, meio lotada. Quando paramos de andar, Train agarrou a minha cintura com a mão direita e com a outra enlaçou os nossos dedos, levantando as nossas mãos até a altura dos pescoços. Senti outro arrepio, mas mais forte e que correu meu corpo todo._

_- Já aviso que eu sou um ótimo dançarino. E você?_

_- Bem... Vamos descobrir. Esta é a minha música favorita._

_Sorrimos juntos. Na maior parte dos passos, Train foi seguindo a minha coreografia única. Por outro lado... No momento de chocar os nossos corpos, sempre, a maneira como ele me pegava bastava para me incendiar por inteira. Estava ficando evidente para mim que eu o queria todinho, de corpo e alma, uma paixão tão doida quanto o condenado sobre o qual estou pesquisando!_

_Depois da dança, nós notamos os olhares alheios sobre a gente e optamos por sair o quanto antes de lá. Quem visse diria que não estávamos nem sequer meio bêbados, e talvez nem estivéssemos, apesar de não lembrar agora quanto das Birukus tomamos. Como me esqueci de ligar pro chaveiro atrás da chave do meu apartamento, Train teve a bondade de me deixar dormir no dele._

_Fomos apostando corrida até lá, sendo não muito longe em comparação ao meu, apesar dos dois serem bem próximos, e ao entrarmos eu fui direto pro banheiro depois de avisá-lo, tomar um bom banho. Nem precisou que ele me dissesse alguma coisa: estava me sentindo em casa já! Depois do relaxante banho, invadi outro quarto que descobri mais tarde ser dele e sai fuçando._

_Enquanto ele assistia tevê, sentado no sofá depois do seu banho, eu roubei dele a camisa mais colorida das penduradas nos cabides, uma azul, sem pudor. Ainda pensei em roubar e vestir também uma calça, mas a intenção pura e IMPURA, principalmente, nessa noite era seduzir o meu quase inexpressível deus! Quer dizer... FELIZMENTE, ele é MEU DEUS GATO agora!_

_Assaltei em seguida a geladeira, atrás de mais leite, e fiquei surpresa ao ver tantas garrafas e caixas dele, inclusive nas prateleiras. Entrei na sala e me sentei totalmente confortável ao lado dele, que também pareceu se incomodar muito pouco com uma mulher quase desconhecida, se não pelo que falamos no caminho da corrida, e seminua andando pela sua casa àquela hora da noite._

_Deduzi que deveria ser algo já natural pra ele, e a idéia me entristeceu um pouco, afinal, a minha visão de homem para mim seria o carinhoso e bem carente e não o conquistador profissional. Imaginem então a minha alegria na hora em que Train se virou e descobriu a minha presença ali, corando de leve! Nem me passou pela cabeça achar ruim ele ter demorado a me notar!_

_- Como eu pensei, a sua camisa serve de camisola pra mim, mesmo sendo curta! Olha só, o resto da Biruku que tinha já era. Só sobrou leite normal._

_- Tudo bem, eu compro mais amanhã. Vamos dormir._

_Ele estava tentando ficar calmo e não gaguejar. Aquilo só fazia dele um bichinho mais fofo ainda, me dando vontade logo de segurá-lo no colo! Eu fui atrás do Train a passos meio lentos na direção do mesmo quarto onde eu tinha entrado pra tomar banho sem nem pensar duas vezes e aí nós paramos._

_- Este é o meu quarto e você pode dormir nesse em frente._

_Ou seja, o quarto que ele me ofertou era onde eu tinha usado o banheiro._

_- Se precisar de qualquer coisa, mesmo durante a noite, pode me chamar._

_- Obrigada Train, graças a você eu não vou dormir na rua hoje!_

_Ele riu mais uma vez, outro riso doce. No começo ele me contou estar um tanto amargurado com o seu cotidiano e o trabalho estressantes, disse ter uma crise de mudança de personalidade da noite pro dia e vice-versa, mas desde o instante em que ele sorriu pra mim, talvez eu deva ter sumido com tudo capaz de atormentá-lo... Train me disse isso também pouco antes de dormirmos..._

_Um detalhe... Antes de nós dois dormirmos, mas juntos mesmo! Como? Bem, antes disso, após todas as luzes serem desligadas, eu me vi uma vez mais sofrendo de insônia. Por outro lado, sabia a causa naquele momento: era culpa do gatinho preto dormindo no outro quarto. E então me toquei de como eu senti falta de ter alguém ao meu lado se não o meu próprio gato preto em casa._

_Train falou da sua frase de efeito antes de prender as pessoas em serviço de Investigador de Polícia: "Eu vim para trazer-lhe má sorte.". Se ele dava má sorte, por que não me parecia? Inclusive, de jeito algum eu acho gatinhos, só por serem pretos, transmissores de azar como de doença! Algumas pessoas podiam ser azaradas e culpar seus bichinhos, isso sim! Nunca foi meu caso._

_Novamente, eu ignorei a minha mente negando os meus passos quando escutei ruídos do lado de fora. Com certeza Train tinha se levantado. Resolvi segui-lo sem fazer barulho, pondo o meu sobretudo branco, cheio de flores rosa e um laço dourado, que eu já tinha trazido dentro da bolsa em caso chuva ou outra emergência, e o encontrei sentado na janela da sala._

_Ele estava usando apenas as mesmas calça e capa pretas, e fiquei contente por resolver tirar a blusa, mas só vim pensar nisso um pouco depois. Cheguei perto devagar, como faço com o meu gatinho, e ele notou._

_- Ah, desculpe, eu te acordei? Quer alguma coisa?_

_- Não. Eu também não consigo dormir..._

_- Estava pensando em quê então?_

_- Queria saber por que um homem que dança tão bem e é tão gentil está servindo à polícia e vive frustrado com a vida. Você não tem uma namorada?_

_- Sinceramente não. A última garota que eu conheci com essa intenção me foi apresentada por um amigo meu, o Sven, há dois anos, na época em que eu prendi o maluco do assassinato do casal Heartsuki __**( foco na mistura descarada de sobrenomes que eu criei agora!)**__._

_- O casal Heartsuki? Eu estou tentando solucionar este caso há exatos dois anos também! Completei vinte e dois faz pouco tempo alías..._

_- Sério? Temos o mesmo gosto por bebida, música, a mesma idade e até o mesmo caso criminal agora? Isso deveria nos transformar em quê?_

_Começamos a rir, e finalmente foi quando eu entendi: estou muito mais conectada a ele do que a qualquer outro homem que eu já tenha namorado._

_- Ah... Train... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

_- Claro! O que você quer saber?_

_- Já que você não tem namorada, e levando em conta que a quantidade de Birukus que nós tomamos vai te fazer esquecer completamente de mim no dia seguinte, eu não podia dormir no seu quarto hoje?..._

_Obviamente, eu ter avançado o sinal o surpreendeu, como eu imaginava. Ele não parecia querer responder com alguma coisa inteligente ou com outra pergunta, apenas ficou me olhando fixamente por algum tempo. Quando eu estava me arrependendo por ter me atirado descaradamente como nunca antes eu tinha tentado com outro homem, Train saiu da janela e me agarrou._

_As mãos dele na minha cintura, os olhos brilhantes com a luz da lua bem cheia presos aos meus e o hálito quente com aroma de leite no meu pescoço... Revendo isso, eu não entendo agora como não tive um treco ali mesmo! Não era a minha primeira vez beijando ou namorando, porém, me entregando sem pestanejar a um futuro amor quase desconhecido e dormindo com o cara era!_

_- Você tem alguma coisa no seu jeito de ser que faz os meus olhos ficarem acorrentados, te olhando... Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não pensei em te beijar, mas nunca pretendia ir direto ao ponto assim._

_- Eu também não... Estava apenas sugerindo ter um guarda-costas pelo restante da noite fria e silenciosa, para o caso de ficar assustada._

_- Jura? Mas eu acho que está mentindo._

_Eu ri; ele descobriu rápido a minha atuação. Logo tratei de emendar._

_- Mas eu quero ficar com você. Não sei desde quando e nem tenho um motivo, mas eu quero! Eu preciso! Sinto que eu vou acabar me arrependendo no futuro se perder esta chance, então eu prefiro arriscar agora._

_- Quer dormir com um completo desconhecido só porque sente ser a coisa certa a se fazer? Tem mesmo certeza? Não está bêbada?_

_- Talvez até esteja...! Mas me basta saber que você não é um terrorista, ou um tarado e nem um louco condenado. Além disso, se um gatinho preto de rua continuar vagando por aí sem dona, ele pode acabar sendo maltratado ou levado por outra, e isso eu não quero!... Quero tomar conta de você._

_- É uma afirmação um pouco estranha pra um primeiro encontro!_

_- Então isso já conta como um? Pode ser a minha declaração?_

_Train riu mais uma vez, mas não contestou. De um beijo com gostinho de leite que eu tanto queria, passamos para um movimento mais selvagem. Eu até tentei me manter de pé enquanto ele me arrastava pro quarto dele; apesar de achar mais fácil ser carregada no colo, preferia sentir as pernas tremendo a cada toque das suas mãos; mas ficou complicado quando ele abarcou o abraço._

_Mal abri os olhos, o meu gatinho safado já estava atacando o meu pescoço enquanto me ajeitava ao mesmo tempo encima da cama. A janela a prova de som tornava o clima mais agradável, só com a luz da lua, então eu rezei para a porta também ser pelos vizinhos. De qualquer jeito, na mesma proporção das roupas voando e caindo pelo chão, nós fomos sentindo o corpo um do outro._

_Train então descobriu o meu segredo: eu ERA virgem. Temi que, como a maioria dos casos, ele ficasse feliz sabendo disso; por um estranho motivo, os homens em geral têm o estranho desejo de tirar a virgindade de uma mulher. Não aconteceu. Train achou estranho, porque me achava à primeira vista uma mulher experiente, e temeu me machucar se continuasse com aquilo; somente._

_Aquele receio me despertou a curiosidade de saber se ele também ERA o tipo de cara que guarda a virgindade, mas gosta de manter segredo sobre isso pros outros homens não tirarem sarro. No final, ele ERA! Acabou eu ficando contente no lugar dele pela revelação! O incentivei a prosseguir; mais do que nunca, eu queria me ligar de corpo e alma a ele. E não me arrependeria!_

_~ Train Pov's ~_

_Mais uma noite cansativa... Entretanto, foi impossível morrer de tédio na noite passada! O sol já está avisando junto com o relógio que passa das dez da manhã, mas se ainda estou na cama toda a culpa é dela. Saya... O meu corpo está tão leve que eu sinto uma enorme vontade de apostar outra corrida com ela, o meu anjo adormecido e respirando tão devagar a minha frente._

_É irresistível tocá-la. Sentir o seu cabelo macio, a pele sedosa, os lábios da cor mais vermelha, convidativos como nenhuns outros... A MINHA Saya, só MINHA agora! É sim meio egoísta e muito impulsivo para um alguém que eu conheci e com quem dormi na mesma noite, mas como evitar? Não posso mais me afastar dela, e nem sei por quê! Sou um gato atraído como peixe até a rede._

_Um gemido agora seguido do seu remexo na cama de casal. Ela começou a acordar, mas não quer dizer que eu vá deixa-la levantar tão facilmente..._

_- Train?... Já está acordado? Bom dia._

_- Bom dia Saya. Já passa das dez da manhã._

_- Dez? Nossa, mas parece que é mais cedo!_

_- É porque choveu ontem. Você dormiu escondida entre os meus braços, incomodada com o barulho, depois do que aconteceu entre nós, lembra?_

_Ela acaba de corar. É muito mais linda do que eu vi em meus sonhos!_

_- Ham... Acho que eu me lembro..._

_- Por que está escondendo o rosto no meu peito?_

_Meu comentário e os risos só a constrangem mais. Ela se encolhe mais._

_- Você... Você não se arrependeu por ficar comigo?_

_- Claro que não!... Ei, você se lembra do que me disse sobre desaparecer da noite para o dia, assim nunca se envolveria com um cara?_

_- Lembro sim. Qual é o problema?_

_- Talvez tenha sido a sua presença ao meu lado todo este tempo... Eu só sei que não sou a mesma pessoa de ontem e nem de todos esses anos._

_- Está falando da outra personalidade que você tem quando acorda?_

_- Isso! De dia um e de noite outro... De repente, eu me sinto mais como eu mesmo. A sua música de ninar também me acalmou __**(Konoyo no Uta)**__._

_- Que bom! Então nós dois nos ajudamos ficando juntos da noite pro dia._

_- Mas em quê eu te ajudei, porque eu não sei?_

_Acabei me animando também com o impulso dela de sentar na cama._

_- Eu queria ser amada por alguém já faz muito tempo. Quer dizer, eu sei! O que a gente tem não passa de amizade, talvez nem isso né, e uma relação até um pouco louca demais, mas mesmo assim eu me contento com...!_

_- Do que está falando? Eu já não sou o seu namorado?_

_Silêncio. Estou surpreso com a minha própria vontade repentina de ter um relacionamento, mas eu queria dizer isso desde ontem pra ela._

_- Nós somos? Somos mesmo, de verdade?_

_- A meu ver sim. Ou você não quer?_

_- Não, eu...! Ah Train, seu gatinho bobo!_

_Voltamos a rir, ela tentando me fazer cócegas e eu me protegendo com o travesseiro. O celular já começou a tocar? Ah, claro, hoje é segunda..._

_- Eu tenho trabalho na delegacia... E você?_

_- Ah... É... Pois é, uma sala cheia de advogados com ressaca me espera._

_Olhamos um para o outro e sorrimos. Jogo o celular bem longe, do outro lado do quarto, e me volto para ela, agarrando a sua cintura e a beijando. Ao menor aviso, já estamos rolando pela cama e eu estou começando a sentir a vontade de possui-la mais uma vez. Ela, ao contrário, parece ter outros planos pros dois, porque me soltou muito rápido e está pulando de joelhos na cama!_

_- Quero beber leite! Vamos comprar juntos?_

_- Leite? Mas não podemos sair mais tarde?_

_Ela faz um beicinho e eu me dou por vencido. Sou seu gato de estimação afinal! E mais uma certeza... Eu não errei indo a Black Cat aquela noite!_

_**Fim**_

_**ç ç Primeira oneshot é de Black Cat. Nossa! *FOGOS* ^^ Adorei fazer, então espero que os leitores tb gostem. Aguardem que em breve eu posso fazer uma continuação (e se receber reviews eu tb ficarei feliz e terei energia para fazê-lo). Kissus  
**_


End file.
